The major objective is to determine some of the physical and biological properties of the unusual bacteriophage phi6 of Pseudomonas phaseolicola. Specifically we are interested in determining (1) how the phage dsRNA replicates, (2) which proteins are coded for by the three dsRNA segments of the phage and (3) to study the properties of phage resistant mutants.